L'autre Monde au dela de l'Alchimie
by Coops93
Summary: Ma fic sur Fullmetal Alchemist et Final Fantasy IX, j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1 : La Transmutation Extérieure

L'AUTRE MONDE AU-DELA DE L'ALCHIMIE.

(Voila un cross-over sur FMA et Final Fantasy IX, je vais essayer de faire un bon scénario, j'éspère que ca vous plaira, bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 1 : La Transmutation Extérieure

Les frères Elric, agés de 15 et 14 ans, ont été envoyés par leur superieur Mustang à l'Ouest d'Amestris afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur les évenements étranges s'y déroulant ces jours-ci, puis enfin, les deux frères arrivent à Madanheim.

Edward : Pfff, enfin Madanheim j'suis mort !

Alphonse : On devrait peut-être essayer d'aller à l'hôtel, il te reste encore une thune, Ed ?

D'un seul coup Ed se rémorait qu'il avait dépensé tout son argent pour les cadeaux de Winry étant passée à Central réecement.

Edward : Ohhh noooon !

Alphonse : Bravo Ed ! J'tavais bien expliqué de dire à Winry de se calmer sur les outils de première qualité.

Ed pensait tout de suite au supplice s'il aurait refusé.

Edward : De toute façon, c'aurait mal fini, et ce Mustang avec ses « Vous allez me mettre la main sur cette foutue pierre philosophale en commencant déjà par faire une expédition dans l'Ouest et que ca saute ! » C'est bien d'être le héros un moment, mais ca me les brise tu vois frangin ?

Alphonse : Bon, écoute, j'vais voir si j'ai pas le moyen de trouver quelqu'un en difficulté pour l'aider, peut-être qu'ils voudront bien nous héberger en échange.

Edward : Ok, J'vais voir aussi de mon côté.

Pendant qu'Edward cherchait lentement de son côté, Alphonse se trouvait dans un coin désert de cette ville, c'était le coucher de soleil, quand soudain, il entendit une voix provenant de très prôche.

Cette voix venait d'une maison abandonnée, Alphonse y entra facilement, comme si il ouvrait la porte de chez lui.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, il y avait apparement plein de débris ici, puis d'un seul coup la porte se referme brutalement. Alphonse réagit d'un coup sec !

Alphonse : Hein ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il voit au fond de la pièce un cercle de transmutation très étrange, il s'approcha en se demandant si c'en était vraiment un.

Puis il réentendit la voix prononcant son nom.

Et il toucha le cercle qui s'activa, et éclata d'une grande lumière qui illumina toute la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait réussi à trouver un client, il avait réparé un vase à une dame qui en échange lui a proposé de venir passer la nuit chez elle.

Edward : C'est sympa à vous m'dame, mais j'suis pas seul y a mon frère.

Dame : Oh, mais plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Edward : Merci madame, je vais le chercher.

Ed partit à la recherche de son frère en criant son nom, mais il ne répondait pas.

Edward : Bordel, Al ! T'es ou ?

Edward demanda aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu une personne en armure dans la zone. Malheureusement pour Ed, il n'y eut guère de résultat.

Edward : Mais, ou il est ? Il s'est passé quelque chôse surement.

Puis, Edward regarda au fond de la ville et tombait sur une porte qui claquète au vent, il se disait tout de suite :

Edward : « Et si Al serait entré ici ? »

Il entrait dans cette pièce, sombre, et il n'y avait que des débris.

Edward : Y a quelqu'un ici ? Al, t'es là ?

Il n'y avait personne, la salle était vide, Edward courut rejoindre la dame auquel il avait réparé son vase.

Edward: Madame, vous auriez un téléphone chez vous ? C'est urgent !

Puis au Quartier Général de Central.

Mustang : Comment, Al a disparu ? Sans rien dire ?

Edward : Oui, on s'était séparé pour trouver euh... un hôtel à Madanheim et puis, il est pas revenu !

Mustang : T'es vraiment sur Fullmetal ?

Edward : Oui, apparement j'ai cru entendre des gens dire qu'il l'avaient vu près d'une vieille maison abandonnée, j'y suis entré et y a personne !

Au QG, Riza Hawkeye entrait dans le bureau de Mustang.

Mustang : Ecoute, Fullmetal, j'arrive avec des compagnons, ne bouge pas.

Edward : D'accord, merci colonel !

Edward décrocha.

Hawkeye : Il est arrivé quelque chôse au frères Elric ?

Mustang : C'est bien notre veine. Tout ca serait du à une maison abandonnée, alors c'était certainement ca, la cause étrange qu'on avait entendu parler dans l'Ouest...

Hawkeye : Mais à t'on fouillée cette maison ?

Mustang : Le Fullmetal l'a fouillé pour cherché Alphonse mais il n'y avait personne et il m'a dit que la porte était ouverte.

Hawkeye : C'est très bizzare, même très louche. Mais je pense qu'Alphonse ne serait jamais parti sans rien dire à son frère. Il doit s'y passer des chôses là-bas, vous ne pensez pas, Colonel ?

Mustang : On m'avait raconté qu'il se passait des chôses étranges à Madanheim, bien lieutenant, contactez Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman. On va rejoindre Fullmetal sur les lieux et on va comprendre ce qui se passe.

Plusieurs heures après, dans la journée sombre et orageuse...

Edward : Vous voilà enfin Colonel !

Mustang : Ah ! Fullmetal, heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. Alors elle est ou cette maison ?

Breda : C'est vraiment une maison hantée ? Mais pourquoi j'suis venu moi ?

Mustang : La ferme, Breda ! C'est des histoires pour gamins, vous allez pas recommencer comme avec cette histoire bidon de 13ème entrepot ?

Fuery : Mais si Colonel, j'parie que c'est eux qui ont pris l'âme d'Alphonse Elric.

Edward : Et puis encore...Mon frangin se laisserait pas abattre par des fantômes...

En route vers cette maison, la troupe dans la pluie avance, tandis que les soldats derrière tremblaient de peur.

Fuery : Woah ! Ca fout vraiment les pétoches, les lieux...

Breda : J'sens bien qu'y va y avoir un mort-vivant dans cette baraque.

Havoc : Mais quelle bande de gamins, c'est avec ca que je faisais peur à mon petit frère à l'époque.

Fuery (se jette sur sa jambe) : Wah ! Lieutenant Havoc, vous êtes mon garde du corps, qu'est ce que j'frais sans vous, y peuvent venir ses fantômes au moins y aura mon lieutenant Havoc qui sera ici.

Havoc : Wah ! Un spectre ! Juste là !

Fuery et Breda : WAAAAHHH !

Havoc hurla de rire, puis Fuery et Breda sont remplis de honte.

Fuery : Allez lieutenant c'est plus marrant là !

Falman : Oh, les gars ! M'dites pas que vous aviez peur du noir quand vous étiez petits ?

Edward : « Mais qu'est ce que je fais avec des débiles comme eux ? »

Mustang : « J'suis persuadé que le Fullmetal doit avoir honte de la formation que j'ai refilé à mes soldats. »

Falman : Bouah ! Y a une tête qui sort sous tes pieds ! Fuery !

Fuery : C'est bon j'marche plus, vous êtes lourds tous les deux !

Tout d'un coup, une main s'aggripe sur Fuery qui hurlait de peur, c'était Hawkeye qui en avait assez d'entendre les gamineries des soldats.

Hawkeye : Hum...Hum...

Fuery: Lieutenant Hawkeye, c'était vous ?

Hawkeye : Bien, Fuery. Je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes au sain de l'armée et que les fantômes n'existent pas...

Mustang : Vous entendez ce qu'a dit la dame, non ? Alors c'est pas des simples ectoplasmes qui vont abattre notre bataillon surentrainé, ne l'oubliez pas !

Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman : Oui mon Colonel !

A côté, leur ombre commencait à prendre la forme d'un monstre.

Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman : GAAAAAAAH UN DEMON SUR LE MUR !

Mustang : VOS GUEULES TOUS, OU J'VOUS RETIENDRAIT LE SOIR POUR REDIGER LES DOSSIERS MILITAIRES ! C'EST COMPRIS ?

Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman : Ou...oui mon colonel...

Mustang : Alors, c'est la Fullmetal ?

Edward : Oui, je crois qu'Alphonse était entré ici.

Mustang : Vous quatre, vérifiez si la maison est libre.

Breda : Heu...vous...vous plaisantez, là Colonel ?

Mustang : FAITES C'QUE J'DIS ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Les Quatre Soldats : Oui, oui ! Mon Colonel !

Mustang : Et celui qui prend la fuite, sachez que je deviendrai SON Ectoplasme, dès que je le retrouve.

Derrière Edward et Hawkeye avaient l'air confus devant Mustang.

Pendant qu'ils fouillaient, Edward cherchait d'un côté. Il n'y avait que des débris, cette maison était un vrai dépotoir.

Mustang : Tu as trouvé quelque chôse Fullmetal ?

Edward : Non...aucun indice. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à Al ?

Falman : Colonel ! Vous devriez voir ça sur le mur !

La troupe avance, Mustang examina de près la chôse.

Il virent un cercle de transmutation étrange. La bande trouvèrent la chôse extrèmement louche.

Edward : C'est un genre de cercle de Transmutation.

Mustang : C'est pas un cercle normal, c'est quoi ce cercle ?

Puis d'un seul coup, une voix retentit derrière eux ?

? : Un cercle de transmutation inconnu alors ?

Tout le monde se retournait, et virent en personne, le Généralissime King Bradley.

Mustang : Généralissime ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Bradley : Bien, Mustang, Fullmetal. Vous venez de faire une belle découverte. J'ai été prévenu, au sujet de la disparition d'Alphonse Elric, et on m'a parlé que c'était dans cette ville. En effet, je me disait bien qu'il y avait des chôses louches ici, et j'ai accouru directement quand je l'ai su, voila pourquoi je suis ici.

Edward : Alors, sinon, mon frère à transmuté ce cercle ?

Mustang : On dirait qu'il n'y a aucune trace... Comme si, ces dernières s'étaient effacées d'elles-mêmes.

Bradley : Bon boulot, Mustang. Nous allons faire des recherches ici, et savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Edward : Et mon frère ? On ne va pas l'abandonner quand même ?

Bradley : Bien, restez ici, le temps que l'équipe de recherche, analyse ce cercle et en sache plus.

Mustang : Fullmetal...

Edward : Bien, mais je ne bougerai pas de cette ville tant que je l'aurais pas retrouvé.

Ailleurs, dans un pénombre ruelle d'une étrange ville.

Alphonse : Huh ? Ou suis-je ?

Alphonse se réveilla dans un endroit étrange, on aurait cru que c'était, une ville à l'époque du 17ème siècle.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'autre Côté

Chapitre 2 : L'autre Côté

Alphonse était dans une ruelle étrange, il voyait les ruelles et les maisons avec un air plus ancien.

Il était assis sur à côté d'un mur en analysant la zone, lorsqu'un souriceau s'approche de lui, et lui prend son casque.

Souriceau : Super, ca va me servir.

Pendant ce temps à Madanheim dans une maison.

Edward : Al...ou t'as bien pu passer comme ça ?

Hawkeye : Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Alphonse, mais je pense qu'il va bien...

Edward : C'est vraiment bizzare comme cercle, est-ce qu'Al l'a vraiment touché ?

Hawkeye : ….

Edward décida d'aller voir les spécialistes afin d'approfondir la chôse.

Edward : J'vais voir ou ils en sont.

Edward parta les rejoindre, ils étaient deux à l'identifier.

Edward : Alors, des nouvelles ?

Chercheur : C'est pas pour les enfants ici, rentre chez ton papa !

Edward piqua alors une crise en hurlant :

Edward : TU SAIS CE QU'IL VA TE DIRE L'ENFANT SI TU CONTINUES A ME CHERCHER ?

Spécialiste : Abruti, C'EST le Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chercheur : Quoi ? C'est lui ! On m'avait dit qu'il était plus grand.

Edward se jette sur lui en hurlant :

Edward : POURQUOI J'SUIS P'TIT AU MOINS, ESPECE DE LEGUME PERIME DE PLUSIEURS MOIS ?

Spécialiste : Hé du calme ! Sinon j'peux pas répondre moi !

Edward : Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Chercheur : Et bien, on arrive pas du tout à identifier ce cercle, il n'y a pas assez de détails, impossible de comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

A ces mots, Ed fut rempli de désespoir et dit :

Edward : C'est pas vrai...Al, t'es ou ?

Il mis ses mains sur le mur en déséspérant, et il avait touché le cercle. Qui d'un seul coup à réagi !

Spécialiste : Il réagit !

Chercheur : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Et d'un seul coup, Edward se voit traverser la porte jusqu'à atteindre une lumière au fond. Et recula d'un seul coup, terrifié. Le chercheur le rattrapa donc.

Chercheur : Monsieur Elric ! Vous allez bien ?

Edward : Un...autre continent ?

Spécialiste : Comment ?

Chercheur : Hé, regarde ce qu'il y a écrit sur le cercle, moi je m'occupe de ranimer celui là !

Le Spécialiste déchiffra des lettres qui étaient quasiment incompréhensible pour des gens non-alchimistes. Et il déchiffra alors l'enigme du cercle.

Spécialiste : Continent...Alchimique...Continent de la brume...Héra...Amestris...Dissimulé...

Continent Camouflé...Besoin...Habitant...Autre Continent...Ouvrir les barrières...Apparition...

Chercheur : Ca veut dire quoi ?

Spécialiste : J'en ai aucune idée ! Il vaudrait mieux prévenir le Généralissime et Mustang. Et ramène Elric, il doit se reposer !

Chercheur : D'accord j'y vais tout de suite !

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre monde, le souriceau en utilisant des échasses de sa fabrication, a réussi à pénétrer dans l'armure d'Al, et avance difficilement dans la ville.

Alphonse : Hé, toi !

Souriceau : Hein, qui c'est qui parle ?

Alphonse : C'est moi ! L'armure !

Le souriceau tomba d'un coup en laissant tomber son casque.

Souriceau : Ah...mon dieu, l'armure parle...

Alphonse : Hé, du calme. Je vais pas te manger non plus...

Souriceau : Mais...dis...t'es quoi comme armure au juste...?

Alphonse : Je suis...je suis une armure spéciale, l'armure parlante, c'est nouveau, ca vient de sortir !

Souriceau : Alors...euh...Comment je fais pour que t'arrête de parler ?

Alphonse : C'est impossible, je peux parler à tout moment.

Souriceau : Bon, d'accord, dis tu pourrais m'être utile ! Attends il faut que je mette bien ces échasses sur mes jambes, ah voilà !

Le souriceau approche vers le centre de la ville et dit :

Souriceau : Il va bientôt avoir une fête à Alexandrie, c'est sympa !

Alphonse : Ah oui, les fêtes, tu peux être sur que c'est super.

Souriceau : En plus tu pourrais m'aider car pour voler des billets d'entrée sans se faire repérer, ca sera vachement utile, comme ca je te laisse sur place, et tu raconte une histoire interminable au guichet et j'irai lui piquer ses billets ! Héhé !

Alphonse : C'est pas bien de voler, tu sais.

Souriceau : Hé, mais j'fais c'que j'veux, et j'voulais les utiliser pour y aller avec un ami.

Alphonse : N'empêche que je t'aiderai pas comme même.

Le souriceau est à nouveau tombé dans la ruelle.

Souriceau : Bon, alors, à quoi tu sert si tu peux pas m'aider à réaliser une activité importante pour un ami ?

Alphonse : Bon, si c'est pour un ami, je veux bien t'aider à résoudre ton problème.

Souriceau : Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu...fais ?

Alphonse bougeait son bras et dessina un cercle de transmutation au sol, puis il le toucha, et les échasses du souriceau fondèrent. Le souriceau réussit à sortir de l'armure difficilement, et s'échappe par le haut.

Alphonse : Je suis l'armure sucrée...euh...Je suis l'armure sacrée du démon ! J'ai été envoyé dans ton monde pour faire de toi un serviteur du diable, car j'aurai pris ton âme !

Souriceau : Geuh !

Le souriceau fut pris de panique et s'enfuit en hurlant !

Souriceau : GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Pendant ce temps, Edward reprit connaissance. Il était au QG de Central.

Hawkeye : Edward, vous êtes réveillé ?

Edward : Lieutenant ? Dites, on est à Central ?

Hawkeye : Oui, on vous a ramené ici après votre évanouissement.

Edward : Ah, oui, je m'étais évanoui...Atttendez ! Ou est Al ?

Hawkeye : Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé...On pense qu'il a du être aspiré par ce cercle.

Edward : Le cercle...Je l'ai touché et...plus rien.

Hawkeye : Pendant ton sommeil, les spécialistes ont déchiffré les écritures.

Edward : Sans blague, c'est vrai ?

Hawkeye : Oui... Ca parle qu'il existerait d'autres continent dans notre monde, et que...le nôtre serait camouflé, et que c'est la raison pourquoi, il n'y a jamais eu de lien avec le monde extérieur.

Edward : Non...Il existe vraiment un monde extérieur, comparé à notre continent ?

Hawkeye : Selon les chercheurs, oui. Ils en ont déduit que notre continent était inacessible aux autres, ca m'impressionne aussi.

Edward : Mais, lieutenant, ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas aller non plus dans les autres continents, pas vrai ?

Hawkeye : Hmmm...s'ils doivent parler de barrière...ca doit dire qu'on ne peut pas y accéder.

Edward : Mais ca me dit toujours pas ou est Al...

Hawkeye : Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le Colonel, il m'a demandé que t'ailles le voir dès que tu aurais repris connaissance.

Edward alors fila chez Mustang, et arriva dans son bureau.

Mustang : Ah, Fullmetal, tu es enfin réveillé.

Edward : Le lieutenant Hawkeye m'a expliqué la situation, alors...c'est vrai ? Il existerait d'autres continent différents du nôtre ?

Mustang : C'est ce qu'ont prédit les chercheurs...mais à ce qu'on peut y croire, ils sont inaccesibles paraitrait-il.

Edward : Dites, colonel. Vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir retrouvé la trace de mon frère ?

Mustang : Je suis désolé, Ed. Nous n'avons aucune piste.

Edward : …...

Mustang : Mais en revenant sur le sujet, le généralissime à l'air très intéréssé par cette histoire de nouveau monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais du moins j'éspère que ce ne sera pas mauvais signe.

Edward : Colonel, laissez moi chercher Alphonse. Je dois le retrouver, il est surement quelque part.

Mustang : Bien, contacte moi dès que tu as une piste.

Edward : Merci Colonel.

Puis dans l'autre monde, les chôses se compliquent...

Souriceau : WAAAAH ! Au secours ! Il y a une armure démoniaque !

Le capitaine Steiner étant en ville aborda le souriceau affolé !

Steiner : Que se passe t'il ? Il y a un monstre en ville ?

Souriceau : Là...la...la...la- bas ! Y a...y a une armure démoniaque qui parle ! Elle a voulu me prendre mon âme...s'il vous plait, à l'aide !

Steiner : Conduisez-moi à cette armure !


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'imposteur

Chapitre 3 : L'imposteur

A Amestris, pendant que Riza Hawkeye se baladait dans les rues de Central City, après être passée au marché, elle tombe sur une personne devant elle, au coin de la rue. C'était un gamin aux cheveux blonds assez petit, portant un manteau rouge. Hawkeye dit alors :

Hawkeye : Edward ?

Puis soudain une personne hurla :

Personne : Au voleur ! Au voleur !

Hawkeye se dirigeait vers la personne concernée.

Hawkeye : Que s'est il passé ? Que vous a t'on volé ?

Personne : En fait...je viens de me rendre compte seulement qu'on m'a volé ! Je travaille à la bibliothèque de Central, et un jeune homme m'a dit qu'il était le Fullmetal Alchemist. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il portait une veste rouge. Et quand je me suis aperçu que les volumes à l'étagère ou l'alchimiste se trouvait avaient disparu. Je me suis tout de suite rendu compte qu'il m'avait volé !

Hawkeye : Edward Elric ? Un voleur ! C'est impossible, ils vous aurait demandé la permission d'emprunter vos livres !

D'autres hurlements accoururent.

Vendeur : Au secours ! Au secours ! J'ai vu le Fullmetal Alchemist, c'était lui ! Il m'a volé mes pastèques. Ca fait depuis deux mois, qu'on me vole sans cesse de la nourriture. Et là, qu'est ce que je vois ? Edward Elric ! Le fameux Fullmetal Alchemist !

Hawkeye s'approcha du vendeur.

Hawkeye : Vous êtes sur que c'était bien lui ?

Vendeur : Je mens pas du tout, il avait les cheveux blonds attachés et il avait une veste rouge. C'était lui je vous dis !

Puis une personne derrière s'exclama.

? : Heum...On vous a volé quelque chôse monsieur ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à retrouver le voleur ?

Le vendeur se retournait ainsi que Hawkeye.

Vendeur : C'EST LUI ! C'EST MON VOLEUR ! TU OSES REVENIR ICI APRES CE QUE TU M'AS VOLE ? NAIN DE JARDIN !

Edward : NAIN DE JARDIN ! SI T'ETAIS PAS VICTIME D'UN VOL J'TAURAI DEJA DEFIGURE TA FACE ENTIERE !

Vendeur : C'est une menace ! Mademoiselle, c'est lui qui m'a volé mes pastèques, c'est exactement le même !

Hawkeye : Edward ?

Edward : De quoi ? J'ai rien volé du tout, j'ai jamais volé de ma vie moi !

Bibliothéquaire : Menteur ! Ou sont les archives d'alchimie que tu as volé à la Bibliothèque de Central tout à l'heure, ou les as-tu cachés ? Réponds ou je te dénonce à l'armée !

Edward : HEIN ? Mais j'suis pas allé à la bibliothèque, j'vous le jure !

Bibliothéquaire : Ne mens pas ! Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu entrer, tu portais bien une veste rouge ! Et tu as prétendu être le Fullmetal Alchemist, tu l'as dit ! Maintenant rends les livres que tu as volés, ou je convoque tes supérieurs !

Edward : MAIS J'VOUS ASSURE QUE J'AI PAS ETE DANS CETTE BIBLIOTHEQUE, J'SUIS PAS UN VOLEUR ! J'VOUS AI JAMAIS PRIS CES LIVRES MOI !

Puis d'un seul coup, d'autres gens arrivent vers Ed.

Personnes : Voleur ! C'est lui, il m'a volé des vêtements, il m'a volé des ingrédients ! Brigand !

Hawkeye : Calmez-vous tous ! Etes vous sur qu'Edward Elric vous a volé tout votre matériel ?

Personnes : Je l'ai surpris au dernier moment, il a filé comme un chat ! Tellement qu'il est petit, il s'est enfui sous mes jambes ! En prison, voleur !

Edward : PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN VOLEUR !

Les gens jettent des cailloux sur Edward, Hawkeye le fixait, jusqu'à l'arrivée du génral Gruuman.

Gruuman : Alors, que se passe t'il ici, peuple de Central ? Vous avez mis la main sur le voleur à ce que j'entend ?

Personnes : Arrêtez-le ! C'est lui ! Voleur ! En prison !

Gruuman voyait Ed en colère et énervé.

Gruuman : Fullmetal ? Vous êtes donc le fameux voleur de Central ? Mais comment est-ce possible, lieutenant Hawkeye ?

Hawkeye : Allez savoir, il est vrai qu'il y eut des vols, ces derniers mois, on ne sait comment et depuis qu'on l'a vu, il portait un manteau rouge, il était petit et avait de cheveux blonds attachés.

Gruuman : C'est impossible...alors c'est bien vous, Edward...

Edward : Mais Général ! Je vous assure que j'suis innocent !

Gruuman : Nous allons tout de suite voir cette affaire avec le Colonel Mustang, lui seul pourra témoigner, car si jamais vous êtes coupable et que nous vous laissions en liberté, cette affaire ne s'améliorera pas pour autant ! Si vous êtes au Quartier Général, nous pourrons mieux régler cette affaire.

Et dans le bureau de Mustang.

Mustang : Un voleur qui aurait pillé la plupart des habitants de Central avec un manteau rouge et ayant affirmé d'être le Fullmetal...dis-moi Ed, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

Edward : VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, COLONEL ? JE SUIS ACCUSE POUR DES CRIMES QUE J'AI PAS COMMIS ! ON SE FAIT PASSER POUR MOI !

Mustang : Hmmm...il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vols multiples dans Central, et que le voleur n'avait pas été encore pincé.

Edward : Mais j'ai rien à voir avec ca moi ? C'est lui qui se fait passer pour moi en utilisant mon nom ! Il me salit ma réputation cet enfoiré !

Mustang : Hawkeye, amenez Fullmetal dans une cellule en attendant que ca se calme dehors...

Edward : VOUS ETES SERIEUX COLONEL ? VOUS VOULEZ M'ISOLER ? MAIS VOUS SAVEZ BIEN QUE J'SUIS PAS UN VOLEUR ! C'EST PAS DU TOUT MON GENRE DE PILLER DES GENS, MOI !

Mustang : Peut-être, Fullmetal, mais si les vols continuent pendant ton léger séjour derrière les barreaux, nous te lâcherons sur le champ.

Edward : RAAAAH ! POURQUOI FALLAIT QUE CA M'ARRIVE ?

Pendant qu'Edward prenait une allée simple derrière les barreaux, Alphonse lui, visite la fameuse ville inconnue.

Alphonse : Mais ou est ce que je suis... ? Je crois que cette ville s'appelle Alexandrie, c'était marqué sur une statue tout à l'heure. Comment se fait-il que je me sois retrouvé ici ? Je me rappelle que j'ai touché le cercle et...plus rien.

Pendant ce temps là, le Capitaine Steiner accompagné du Souriceau arrivent sur les lieux ou ce dernier à vu Alphonse pour la dernière fois.

Souriceau : Mais ? Il est ou ?

Steiner : Ou est quoi ? Tu me montres cette armure bon sang ?

Souriceau : Elle était là, quand je me suis échappé, elle était ici !

Steiner : Bon, je n'ai pas que ca à faire non plus, je dois rentrer au château, je dois surveiller la Reine durant son discours sur la fête de ce soir.

Souriceau : Mais...mais...mais...puisque j'vous dit que...

Steiner : Du balai, vermisseau ! Si jamais il t'arrive vraiment une chôse grâve, tu sais que je suis au château. Et ne me fais plus perdre mon temps pour des balivernes !

Souriceau : QUOI ?

Steiner se dirigeait vers le château, laissant le souriceau dérangé. Puis Alphonse pendant ce temps, visitait toujours la ville d'Alexandrie.

Alphonse : "J'ai l'impression que c'est l'entrée de la ville...est-ce qu'il serait préférable de sortir maintenant avec ces gardes à côté ? Je pense que je ferais mieux de continuer à regarder les lieux !

De toute façon, si ce cercle m'a amené ici, peut-être qu'il y en a un autre dans cette ville... "

Alors qu'Alphonse passait, trois personnages louches sortaient du bar.

? : Alors kez qu'on fait pour la fête de ze zoir ? Markus, t'as une idée ?

Markus : Je sais pas, et dire que la princesse est déjà reine maintenant, tu te rends compte Cina ?

Cina : Ze que le temps paze vite...

Frank : Vu qu'on va fêter le règne de la nouvelle reine Grenat di Alexandros, j'me d'mande si pour une fois, on peut jouer les gentils et s'occuper des voleurs qui en profitent pour dévaliser les personnes.

Markus : Pourquoi pas, pour une fois ?

Alors qu'Alphonse passait devant eux, il marcha sur le pied de Cina.

Cina : Aieuh ! Za fait mal !

Alphonse : Oh pardon, j'suis vraiment désolé !

Cina: Z'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Hé attends, ze te connais toi ?

Frank : T'es nouveau en ville ?

Alphonse : Euh...oui...je cherchais quelque chôse dans cette ville et je suis toujours en train de chercher maintenant.

Markus : Tu cherches quoi ? Un trésor ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans une armure aussi lourde ?

Alphonse : Hé bien...c'est pour me protéger du soleil. J'ai la peau qui est assez sensible a ses rayons.

Cina : Z'est vrai qu'il a fait chaud en ze moment, ze te comprends. Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

Alphonse : Moi ? Je m'appelle Alphonse, Alphonse Elric.

Cina : Moi z'est Cina !

Markus : Et moi c'est Markus, et lui là c'est Frank.

Frank : Enchanté, la carcasse...

Alphonse : Carcasse ? C'est sympa de faire connaissance...

Markus : Fait pas attention, il est juste un peu embarassé, c'est tout.

Alphonse : Bon, désolé de vous laisser, mais je dois y aller.

Cina : Hé attends une zeconde ! Dis, au cas ou, t'aurais pas vu un zercle bizzare dans le zateau ?

Alphonse : Un cercle ? Dans le château...je sais même pas, j'y suis pas encore allé.

Cina : Ah, non d'accord. Z'avais entendu dire que quelqu'un avait vu un zercle bizzare dans le zateau, et zvoulais zavoir zi zétait vrai. Merzi comme même, Alphonse.

Alphonse : D'accord, à bientôt !

Alphonse partit en direction du Château pendant que les trois autres restèrent sur place.

Frank : C'est bizzare comme même, une armure aussi grande...

Markus : J'ai l'impression qu'il avait l'air intéressé de ton sujet de cercle, Cina.

Cina : Z'ai l'imprezion. Il est parti à toute vitezze.

Frank : Comme je disais, je pense que c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est devenue reine qu'il ne veut plus réapparaitre...

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse se dirige vers le château.

Alphonse : " Il a dit qu'il y avait un cercle étrange dans le château, peut-être que ca pourrait m'aider à rentrer de là ou je viens. Ed doit vraiment s'inquiéter, j'éspère qu'il va bien."

Et pendant ce temps, Edward est derrière les barreaux.

Edward : Si je le trouve ce salopard...je lui referait sa sale gueule, je le jure sur la tête de mon frangin qui n'est pas avec moi, maintenant...

Hawkeye : Patience, Edward. Si d'autres vols sont commis, vous serez directement relâché.

Edward : Mais passez moi au moins mon bras ! Je supporte pas être dans cet état.

Hawkeye : Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible pour le moment, soyez patient.

Edward : Le jour ou je metterait la main dessus, il va regretter de s'être fait passer pour quelqu'un d'important...

Et quelque part, dans une ruelle de Central City...

? : Bon alors, je crois que j'ai assez d'ingrédients pour pouvoir essayer de renforcer mes dagues...bon d'abord, je crois que ce livre d'alchimie devrait m'dire comment les renforcer.

L'individu avait des livres d'alchimie sur lui, il portait un manteau rouge et avait des cheveux blonds attachés.

? : Voilà, j'ai trouvé, allons-y.

L'individu posait ses dagues sur le cercle de transmutation et toucha le cercle. Ses dagues devenaient alors plus raffinées.

? : Super, ils sont encore mieux qu'avant ! Apparement, je crois que le type appelé « Fullmetal Alchemist » s'est fait arrêter dans le quartier général de cette fameuse armée...bref, ca me dit toujours pas comment je peux rentrer chez moi.

L'individu avait alors décidé de s'infiltrer au cœur du Quartier Général de l'armée durant la nuit.

Il réussit à passer discrètement les gardes dans l'ombre, et au moment ou il ouvre la porte...

Hawkeye en sortit directement en surprise !

Hawkeye : Que...Edward... ?


End file.
